A Man Detective
by Gerarudo Mayura
Summary: Kushina dan Minato sudah mengetahui siapa yang membunuh keluarga Kushina. seorang anak buah madara yang bernama Kabuto ikut membantu mereka/rnr!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Ayo kita berangkaaaatt..."

"Hei, Minato, kau ini semangat sekali, merepotkan saja." kata temannya yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan tampang madesu.

"Dari pada kau, kerjamu hanya bermalas - malasan setiap hari, dasar nanas hitam." ledek Minato. Minato adalah seorang yang bercirikan berambut kuning dan berbentuk seperti duren, dengan cabang yang panjang. Matanya berwarna biru seperti safir. Wajahnya terlihat tampan. Ia juga mempunyai banyak fans perempuan yang ingin menjadi pacarnya. Tapi sayangnya tidak ada satu pun di antara sekian banyak perempuan - perempuan itu yang dapat mencurinya #Plaak. Maksudku mencuri hatinya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang, hah?" bentak si nanas hitam yang bernama Shikato. Shikato adalah orang yang pemalas. Berambut hitam dan dikuncir seperti nanas. Ia tidak rela dikatain seperti itu oleh Minato.

"Ggrrrrrrhh." mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan mata yang sangat tajam. Lalu mereka saling mendekati lawan mereka masing - masing, dan terjadilah pertempuran sengit antara Minato dan Shikato. Shikato kemudian menjamah rambut duren Minato, dan sebaliknya Minato menjamah rambut nanas Shikato. Dan akahirnya mereka pun saling tarik – menarik (baca: jambak – jambakan). (hahahahahaha, author lagi maniak ketawa) Mereka berdua sudah seperti perempuan saja, mungkin karena rambut mereka sama – sama tebal, tak pernah dipotong selama 7 tahun.

"Hei – hei! kalian berdua ini apa-apaan sih, kalau begini terus kapan kita mulai petualangan kita ke hutan angker itu." kata temannya yang tidak suka banyak bicara, bernama Fugaku. Fugaku adalah sahabat Minato sejak dari bayi. Kalem, tidak banyak bicara, seakan-akan dia bergaya sangat cool, padahal bagi aku dia tidak cool seperti Minato *digatak Fugaku*

"Apa? Hu-hutan angker?" saking bingungnya Minato membuka mulut lebar - lebar dan matanya membulat.

"Ta-ta-tapi a-aku kira kita akan pergi berlibur dan bersenang - senang?" bibirnya gemetaran karena ketakutan.

"Ayolah! Kita akan bersenang - senang disana!" si nanas hitam mengejek Minato yang ketakutan setengah mati.

"Ada apa, Minato?" tanya Fugaku.

"Dia pasti takut, hihihi," bisik Shikato di telinga Fugaku.

"Yeeeh, siapa yang takut!" ternyata Minato mendengar pembicaraan(baca: bisikan) Shikato pada Fugaku.

"Kau ini kenapa Minato? Bukankah dari dulu kau memang senang berpetualang dari pada hanya berdiam saja di rumah?" tanya Fugaku. Ia terheran dengan sikap sahabatnya yang aneh.

"Ah iya kau benar Fugaku! Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini yah?" tanya Minato pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi?" tanya Shikato sekedar berbicara. Dari pada diam saja, ntar dikira mulutnya lagi disumpel ama author pake bola tenis *dibotakin Shikato*.

"Baiklah aku akan melakukannya meski harus mengeluarkan keringat satu baskom!" kata Minato setengah Pe-De.

'Aduh gimana nih? Aku hanya ingin meninggalkan hidupku sesuai dengan apa yang aku harapkan. Aku tidak mau mati dengan cara yang tidak berguna seperti ini.' batin Minato.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya menuju ke tempat hutan angker itu.

Hanya tinggal beberapa kilometer lagi, Minato izin buang air kecil. Saat pipis, Minato melihat bayangan putih, banyak bercak darah, dan berambut panjang.

"Ha-hantu!" lirih Minato. Ia tidak takut dengan hantu, karena di pikirannya ia beranggapan bahwa setan itu tidak akan menakutinya selama ia tidak menggangu. Ia akhirnya tersadar bahwa ia tadi lupa memberi salam numpang kencing.

"Ah iya! Aku lupa mengucapkan sesuatu. Pang numpang numpang di sini anak kecil mau numpang kencing, tolong diperbolehkan! Mohon jangan diganggu!" ucap Minato asal, Padahal ia lupa isi dari kalimatnya. Akhirnya ia pergi walaupun bayangan putih itu masih terlihat olehnya.

Setelah itu mereka memasuki hutan angker yang sangat lebat itu.

"Ah-uh, aku merasa diikuti, kalian merasa tidak?" tanya Minato.

Fugaku hanya menggeleng. Nanas hitam yang bernama shikato itu tertawa melihat sahabatnya yang dari tadi merasa resah plus gelisah.

Benar kata Minato kalau mereka sedang diikuti. Tapi bukan manusia, Deg! Deg! Deg! Deg!

"Uaaakkhhh!" sebuah angin yang berputar-putar seperti tornado menghantam mereka bertiga dan berpisah. Fugaku dan Shikato tidak berpisah karena mereka sempat berpegangan tangan. Tapi Minato berpisah dengan kedua sahabatnya karena tidak sempat berpegangan tangan dengan sahabatnya.

"Minatooo!" teriak Fugaku dan Shikato serentak, mencari Minato.

"Fugakuuu!,, Shikatoooo!,, hahh huh huh," Minato juga teriak memanggil kedua sahabatnya. Tetap tidak ada hasilnya.

Fugaku dan Shikato telah sampai di tempat penginapan.

"Bagaimana dengan Minato yah? Dia tidak membawa petunjuk arah, pasti dia sedang tersesat. Apa tidak lebih baik kita pergi mencarinya, Fugaku?"

"Sudahlah, dia pasti datang, aku tahu sifat Minato dari dulu. Dia sangat senang berpetualang dari kecil. Lagi pula kalau kita pergi, yang ada nanti kita tersesat juga!" jawab Fugaku.

Di suatu tempat Minato mendengar sesuatu.

"Clup, clup, clup.." Minato mendengar suara jejak kaki yang menginjak air. Minato berusaha menemukan suara itu. Ia melihat sesosok perempuan berambut merah sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Lalu ia mendekatinya dan bertanya.

"Permisi! Boleh aku bertanya?" kata Minato.

Tiba - tiba perempuan itu berlari kecil menjauhi Minato. Tanpa disadari Minato mengikuti perempuan itu. Semakin dekat... Semakin dekat... Semakin dekat... Dan ia berhasil menangkap tangan perempuan itu. Tiba - tiba perempuan itu membesar seperto balon lalu meletus, dan yang tersisa adalah sekumpulan kristal yang melayang - layang seakan menggantikan posisi perempuan itu.

"A-apa, di-dia menghilang!" wajah Minato terlihat ketakutan seperti habis melihat hantu.

Ia baru sadar dibelakangnya ada sebuah vila. Dan ia pun dengan segera memasuki vila tersebut, dan alhasil,,,

"Aaahhh, Minato!" kata Shikato.

"Untunglah kau tidak apa - apa, Minato" tambah Fugaku.

"Baguslah ternyata kau sudah bertemu dengan kami. Kau dari mana saja Minato, suara kami sudah habis gara - gara meneriakimu terus. Memangnya kau kemana saja sejak berpisah dengan kami, dan apa yang kau alami selama kau tersesat, sendiri lagi?" tanya Shikato dengan kalimat yang sulit dicerna Minato karena saking panjang dan lebarnya.

"Tadi aku dibantu seorang cewek, tapi dia seperti bukan manusia. Dia menghilang begitu saja tanpa bicara sedikitpun," terang Minato pada sahabatnya.

"Mungkin itu ha-ha-hantu!" ejek Shikato dengan wajah horornya.

"Aku tidak akan takut dengan wajah jelekmu itu,"

"Tidak! Itu bukan hantu." jelas Fugaku memotong pembicaraan Minato dan Shikato.

"Lalu?" tanya Shikato dan Minato berbarengan. Secara gitu loch. #Plaak.

"Itu adalah sebuah penglihatan dalam dirimu, Minato. Pamanku pernah bilang jika kita memasuki hutan ini, pasti salah satu diantara kita akan mendapat sebuah penglihatan, entah itu tentang kisah hidupnya, atau kisah kematiannya, atau bahkan kisah asmaranya " jelas Fugaku sambil menaruh jari telunjuk dan jempolnya di dagunya, seolah - olah terlihat seperti sedang berpikir.

"Ehem - hem, jangan - jangan itu ramalan kisah asmaranya Minato. Bagaimana Minato, cewek itu cantik tidak, hah?" goda Shikato pada Minato.

"Ya kalau dipikir - pikir cewek itu cantik juga sih," jelas Minato. Ia bermaksud membuat Shikato iri.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita tidur dulu,kita sama - sama lelah!" ujar Fugaku. Ia berniat menghindari perdebatan tidak berguna antara kedua sahabatnya, Minato dan Shikato.

_6 bulan kemudian setelah kejadian itu._

"Anak - anak! Kita mendapat siswi baru di kelas ini. Silahkan masuk nona!" perintah seorang walikelas.

"Selamat pagi semua! Perkenalkan namaku Kushina, aku pindahan dari desa di sebelah desa kalian. Mohon bantuannya!" jelas Kushina. Kushina adalah seorang perempuan yang bercirikan berambut merah darah panjangnya sebokong. Matanya berwarna ungu seperti violet. Tomboy, galak, tapi selalu membuat lelaki terpesona.

"Nah nona, silahkan anda duduk di sebelah anak berambut kuning itu!" ujar walikelas itu.

Perempuan - perempuan di kelas itu terkejut mendengar Kushina duduk disebelah lelaki idaman di sekolah ini. Tapi Minato sendiri malah bengong melongo karena dia berpikir kalau dia pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Halo, siapa namamu?" tanya Kushina pada pria bermbut kuning.

"Mi-Mi—"

"Mimi? Hahaha namamu lucu sekali, Mimi!" Kushina memotong ucapan Minato.

"Bu-bukan, tapi Mi-Minato, Minato Namikaze!" jelas Minato terbata-bata.

"Oh, salam kenal ya. Kuharap kau tidak seperti laki - laki lainnya yang suka mempermainkan cewek!"

"Ma-maaf, a-apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Minato segan - segan.

Kushina menatap wajah Minato dengan teliti, membuat pipi Minato tiba - tiba memerah karena diperhatikan seperti itu. Minato memang tidak pernah bersikap gugup seperti tu dengan perempuan yang menginginkannya selama ini. Entah kenapa tiba - tiba Minato berubah drastis di hadapan perempuan itu.

"Sepertinya tidak," jawab Kushina.

"Oh, ma-maaf,"

_Bel istirahat_

Seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang bernama Mikoto menemui Kushina dan menjadi sahabat Kushina. Mikoto adalah sahabat Kushina yang paling baik. Parasnya juga cantik. berambut hitam sepinggang. Di saat itu Minato menemui kedua sahabatnya yang tidak lain adalah Fugaku dan Shikato. Seketika Melihat kedua sahabatnya itu, Minato teringat akan penglihatannya di hutan angker, ia dibantu oleh seorang perempuan yang misterius. Minato mulai berpendapat bahwa perempuan yang duduk sebangku dengannya itu adalah orang yang telah menolongnya saat tersesat di hutan angker. Minato tidak jadi menemui kedua sahabatnya, tapi dia malah menemui Kushina yang berada dalam kelas. Saat Minato menggerakkan kakinya untuk melangkah, ketika itu juga bel tanda istirahat selesai mulai terdengar sambil mengiringi langkah kaki Minato menuju kelas.

"Hai, Kushina!" sapa Minato.

Kushina menaikan satu alisnya, bertanda ia heran dengan sikap Minato yang tadinya gugup menjadi rileks begitu cepat.

"Ya ada apa, Minato?"

Minato duduk dan mendekati Kushina. Lalu memegang tangan Kushina.

"DUUAAAKHH." Kushina meninju wajah Minato dengan tangan tinjunya, membuat Minato terpental dan nemplok di dinding kelas. Anak-anak terkejut melihat anak baru itu meninju sang idola perempuan.

Hidung Minato yang semula mancung menjadi tenggelam seketika.

"Dasar pria mesum!" teriak Kushina.

"Hei, kau salah paham! Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau pernah menolong seseorang di hutan angker atau tidak? Hanya itu saja kok!" terang Minato.

"Tapi tidak perlu memegang tanganku, kan?" ujar Kushina.

"Aku kan hanya ingin merasakan tanganmu, karena waktu di hutan angker itu aku seperti melihatmu, aku sempat memegang tangan seseorang yang sudah membantuku, dan ternyata benar, aku merasakan tangan halus dan wangi harum yang sama pada dirimu. Ternyata kaulah orang yang telah menolongku di hutan angker itu," jelas Minato.

"Yah memang dulu aku merasa tanganku sedang dipegang seseorang, tapi tidak ada wujudnya. Tapi aku tidak pernah pergi ke hutan angker itu." kata Kushina.

Seorang guru datang. Minato langsung menyambar tempat duduknya, dan memulai pelajarannya.

_Bel pulang berbunyi_

"Minato, boleh aku minta kau mengajakku berkeliling tempat - tempat di sekolah ini?" tanya Kushina.

"Ya, boleh dong,"

Mereka berdua berkeliling sekitar sekolah, sampai akhirnya Minato mengajak Kushina ke tempat pribadinya Minato.

"Ini adalah tempat pribadiku Kushina, belum pernah ada orang yang aku ajak kesini. Aku mengajakmu kesini karena kau adalah perempuan yang berani meninjuku tadi di kelas"

'Seharusnya dia marah karena aku telah meninjunya di kelas' batin Kushina, ia heran dengan sikap Minato.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang tempat pribadiku, Kushina?"

"Banyak pohon, sangat indah, kita juga dapat melihat langit yang sangat luas karena tidak tertutup gedung manapun. Aku suka tempat ini." terang Kushina.

_3 hari kemudian_

Sebagai seorang yang tomboy, Kushina setiap harinya selalu membuat keributan dengan teman-temannya, terutama Minato. Walaupun begitu Minato tetap tidak menjauhi Kushina.

Suatu hari Kushina ingin balas dendam kepada Minato atas perbuatan Minato kepadanya yang secara tidak sengaja mempermalukannya di sekolah.

'Ketemu kau, Minato' lirih Kushina agar tidak terdengar oleh Minato.

Kushina berlari cepat ke arah Minato.

"Rasakan ini, Minato.." Kushina hendak meninju Minato. Tapi sayangnya ia tersandung sebelum pukulannya mengenai Minato.

"Awaaass!"..."Gyaaa.."

Kushina terjatuh dan menindih tubuh Minato..

Wajah mereka berdua dihiasi rona merah.

"Waaahh, a-apa yang kau lakukan, Minato?" Kushina menjerit sambil berdiri menjauhi Minato.

"E-eh harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu!" jawab Minato sambil menunduk, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Kushina berlari menjauhi Minato.

Sampai suatu hari Kushina menuju rumahnya sepulang dari sekolah. Ia melihat banyak orang mengerumuni rumahnya, tak hanya itu, ia juga melihat beberapa bendera berwarna putih di sekitar rumahnya. Dan ia pun segera memasuki rumahnya itu.

"Ibu! Ayah! Kakaaak!" teriak Kushina tak tertahan yang membuat orang-orang di sekitar rumahnya menutup telinga.

Air matanya mengalir membasahi kedua pipi Kushina saat mendengar keluarga Kushina sudah dimakamkan.

"I-ini tidak mungkin!" lirih Kushina sambil berlari ke makam keluarganya secepat yang ia bisa.

Di lain tempat Minato bertanya pada kedua orang tuanya, Jiraya dan Tsunade.

"Ayah dan ibu dari mana saja sih? Aku dari tadi nyariin tahu!"

"Maaf ya, Minato. Kami baru pulang memakamkan keluarga Kushina, teman dekatmu itu,"

"Apah? Keluarga Kushina Meninggal?"

"Iya, Minato. Mereka dimakamkan dekat makam kakakmu,"

Tanpa basa-basi Minato langsung pergi ke makam kakaknya dengan menggunakan kecepatan lari andalannya yang disebut _yellow flash._

Setelah sampai, Minato yang masih berseragam sekolah mengatur nafasnya, lalu ia melihat Kushina yang tengah menangis.

'Kasihan sekali dia, aku tidak pernah melihatnya menangis sebelumnya. Disamping sikapnya yang tomboy dia juga harus memiliki takdir yang sangat kejam seperti ini. Apakah setelah ini aku masih bisa melihat senyum dan tawanya?' batin Minato.

"Ibu! ayah! kakak! Kenapa kalian pergi begitu cepat. Aku masih ingin bersama kalian. Aku masih butuh kalian. Kenapa kalian meninggalkan aku sendiri. Aku tidak mau sendiri...*hening*... Aku akan menyusul kalian!" lirih Kushina .

Kushina mengambil pisau kecil di sakunya, hendak melakukan pembunuhan terhadap diri sendiri.

3...

2...

1..

"TAP"

Tangan Minato menghempaskan tangan Kushina yang memegang pisau, dan pisau itu terjatuh dari tangan Kushina.

Minato menarik Kushina dalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" jerit Kushina.

"Tenanglah sedikit, Kushina!" ujar Minato.

"Lepaskan! Tidak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup di dunia ini!" kata Kushina sambil memberontak dalam pelukan Minato. Minato semakin mempererat pelukannya agar Kushina tidak lepas.

"Tenanglah! Masih ada aku yang akan selalu bersamamu. Kau juga tidak boleh melupakan sahabat-sahabatmu, Mikoto, Fugaku, dan Shikato. Mereka akan sedih bila kau sudah tak ada. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Kushina. Aku janji."

"Aku.. aku.. tidak kuat dengan semua ini."

"Kau mau menangis? Menangislah, keluarkanlah semua kepedihan yang ada dalam dirimu! Tapi lain kali aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis seperti ini!" ujar Minato.

Kushina menangis dengan kencang dalam pelukan Minato.

Setelah menangis, tiba-tiba kushina tertidur dalam posisi tetap. Minato menyadari hal itu, lalu Minato menggendong Kushina ala _bridal style_ agar Kushina nyaman dan tidak terbangun, lalu membawanya ke rumah Kushina.

Kushina terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mencari-cari seseorang yang sudah menghiburnya di makam keluarganya.

"Mina—" panggilan Kushina terhenti ketika ia melihat Minato tertidur di kursi.

Kushina mendekati Minato dan duduk di samping kepala Minato.

"Kau terlihat tampan juga yah, tidak heran melihatmu selalu digoda cewek-cewek lain." lirih Kushina.

Tiba-tiba pipi Minato memerah.

"GUBRAAK!" Kushina membalikkan kursi yang ditiduri Minato membuat Minato ikut terjatuh.

"Kenapa kau pura-pura tertidur, Mii-naa-too?" Kushina mengeluarkan aura horornya sambil mengangkat Minato.

"Plak! Pluk! Plak! Pluk!" Kushina manampar Minato bolak-balik.

"Mau lagi?" tanya Kushina.

"Ti- tidak-tidak!" jawab Minato sambil lari mengibrit.

"Ya ampun, dia itu menyeramkan sekali. Kenapa aku bisa menjadi sahabatnya ya?" kata Minato sambil menuju rumahnya.

Sampai dirumah Minato berbaring di ranjangnya sambil membaca buku tentang cara-cara mengenal orang dari cara berbicara.

"Minato!" tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya dari luar. Minato keluar hendak menemuinya.

"Huh, Kushina! Ada apa? Kau masih belum puas menamparku?"

"Aku ke sini untuk meminta maaf." kata Kushina.

"Oh, kalau begitu ayo masuk!" ujar Minato. Minato mengambil tangan Kushina dan menuntunnya ke kamarnya tanpa ada rasa malu.

Sesampainya di kamar, Minato melepaskan tangan Kushina sambil menatap wajah Kushina yang sedikit memerah akibat perbuatan Minato yang Menggandeng Kushina tadi.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Kuhina?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok." jawab Kushina.

"Rumahmu luas juga." Kushina berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau boleh tinggal di sini jika kau merasa kesepian." kata Minato sambil mengedarkan minuman ke Kushina.

"Tidak baik jika perempuan pergi ke rumah laki-laki."

"Oh, iya, aku lupa hehe. Hmm, bagaimana kalau aku yang tinggal di rumahmu? Aku juga merasa kesepian di sini, karena kakakku sudah lama meninggal, jadi aku tidak punya teman bermain di rumah."

"Apa kau yakin mau tinggal dirumah ku? Meninggalkan rumahmu yang mewah?"

"Aku yakin." jawab Minato yakin.

Pipi Kushina merona merah mendengar jawaban Minato, ia berpikir bagaimana nantinya jika ia tinggal satu atap dengan Minato.

"Baiklah, kau ke sini bukan untuk membicarakan ini, kan?" tanya Minato mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk meminta maaf atas perbuatanku tadi. Seharusnya aku berterimakasih karena kau sudah menghiburku di makam keluargaku. Tapi aku malah memarahimu dan menamparmu. Maaf ya!"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku tidak terlalu mempedulikannya."

"Dan terimakasih juga sudah menghiburku, sekarang aku sudah tidak sesedih tadi."

"Sama-sama Kushina, aku senang bisa membantumu. Dari pada aku hanya terdiam mendengar keluargamu baru meninggal." kata Minato.

"Baiklah, kau sudah memaafkanku. Sekarang aku mau pulang?"

"Tunggu!" Minato menahan Kushina.

"Ada apa? Kau mau memperlihatkan semua kekayaan yang kau punya padaku, hah? Dasar norak!"

"Baru saja aku memaafkanmu. Sekarang kau malah memarahiku lagi."

"Aku hanya bercanda, Minato." Kushina nyengir, padahal ia memang marah.

"Oh, begitu toh."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengantarmu, tidak baik kalau perempuan jalan sendiri, apalagi sekarang sudah larut malam." jelas Minato.

"Ya sudah."

Mereka pergi dengan menggunakan motor Minato.

Sesampainya di rumah Kushina, Kushina meminta Minato menemaninya sampai ia tidur, setelah itu ia boleh pulang. Minato mengangguk karena ia tahu kalau sekarang Kushina merasa takut di rumahnya sendiri karena ia baru saja ditinggalkan ibu, ayah,dan kakaknya.

Setelah Minato melihat Kushina tertidur ia langsung pulang ke rumahnya.

Mentari pagi mulai menyinari halaman rumah Kushina. Burung-burung bercicit ria beterbangan kesana-kemari membuat Kushina terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Sebuah rumah yang dulu dihuni empat orang kini hanya ada satu orang yang menghuni rumah itu. Oh iya, ada seseorang yang ingin menambahkan jumlah penghuni rumah itu.

"Selamat pagi, Kushina!"salam hangat terdengar di mulut Minato.

"Wah, Mianato! Kau benar-benar akan tinggal di sini?"

"Ya iyalah, masa tinggal di hutan!"

"Huahahaha! Di sana lebih baik, ya kan?" ejek Kushina.

"Wajahmu terlihat cantik juga setelah bangun tidur!"

Kushina hanya cemberut memajukan bibirnya.

"Wajahmu terlihat imut kalau kau cemberut! Aku sampai gemas melihatnya. Rasanya ingin sekali aku merobek-robek wajahmu. E-eh, maksudnya mencubit-cubit pipimu."

"Kau ini sedang menghibur atau menghina? Sudahlah, taruh barang-barangmu di sana!" ujar Kushina sambil menunjuk ke sebuah kamar.

"Yo! Baiklah"

Kemudian Kushina ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan buat mereka berdua.

Setelah itu mereka berdua langsung menyantap sarapan ala Kushina.

"Masakanmu enak sekali, siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"Ibuku" jawab Kushina singkat.

"Ini makanan kesukaanku loh."

"Jadi kau menyukai makanan nasi goreng?"

"Iya."

Mereka pun menjalani keseharian dengan keributan yang hanya diakibatkan masalah sepele. Tapi mereka senang karena setiap hari ada canda, tawa, ribut, godaan Minato yang membuat suasana menjadi hangat.

_7 tahun kemudian_

Tanpa disadari, 7 tahun sudah berlalu. Mereka telah melewati masa-masa mereka berdua.

Saat ini Kushina telah berumur 23 tahun. Ia masih menjalankan statusnya sebagai seorang mahasisiwi di sekolah tinggi universitas konoha.

Lain halnya dengan Minato. Ia telah beumur 23 tahun, sama seperti Kushina. Karena kejeniusannya, ia telah menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan sering mendapat tawaran lompat kelas. Dan sekarang ia menjadi seorang detektif termuda di kalangannya.

Minato dan Kushina masih tinggal satu atap di rumah Kushina sejak kepergian keluarga Kushina. Tapi mereka tidak melupakan ayah dan ibu Minato, mereka sering berkunjung ke rumah Minato walaupun hanya sekedar melihat pemandangan indah. Sejak saat lulus dari sma, mereka jarang bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Mereka berdua sudah seperti layaknya sepasang suami-istri yang tinggal seatap. Tapi anehnya mereka tidak merasakan sebuah perasaan cinta. Hingga suatu saat mereka bertemu ketiga sahabatnya Mikoto, Fugaku, dan Shikato.

"Hai, Minato sayang!" seru Mikoto sambil berlari dan langsung menggantungkan tangannya di leher Minato. Sebenarnya Mikoto sudah menjadi perempuan milik Fugaku, tapi Fugaku tidak cemburu melihat kekasihnya itu memeluk Minato karena sebenarnya ia, Mikoto, dan Shikato sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk menyatukan Minato dan Kushina sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Ehem-ehem!" Kushina berdehem melihat sahabatnya berpelukan.

"Ada apa, Kushina? Apa kau cemburu?" tanya Shikato mengintrogasi.

Kushina terdiam merenungi perkataan Shikato.

'Perasaan apa ini? Sakit sekali rasanya? Apa aku benar cemburu? Ah, kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu, Minato kan bukan punyaku, dia sudah punya Mikoto. Tapi, apa aku mencintai Minato? Kenapa hati ini terasa sakit melihat mereka bermesraan?' batin Kushina.

"Hey, lepaskan aku Mikoto!" bentak Minato, membuat Kushina merasa lebih lega dari sebelumnya.

"Fugaku dan Shikato ayo ikut aku ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Perintah Minato pada kedua sahabatnya.

Setelah mereka bertiga pergi, Mikoto bertanya pada Kushina.

"Kushina! Apa kau tadi cemburu melihat aku memeluk Minato?"

"Tidak kok." Jawab Kushina bohong.

"Ah yang bener! Sudahlah Kushina aku tau kalau kau cemburu. Sebenarnya tadi kami bertiga hanya mengujimu, apakah kau cemburu atau tidak." jelas Mikoto.

"Iya sih, aku memang cemburu melihatmu memeluk Minato."

"Itu tandanya kau mencintainya, Kushina." jelas Mikoto.

"Aaahh, ya m-mungkin."

"Kalau kau mau, kami bertiga bisa membantumu mendekati Minato."

"Tidak! Aku ingin melihat Minato menyatakan cintanya sendiri di hadapanku."...

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Man Detective**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pair: MinaKushi**

_**Don't like don't read!**_

_**Enjoy it, guys!**_

**Chapter 2**

Seiring berjalannya waktu Kushina masih menyimpan perasaannya terhadap Minato. Perasaan cintanya pada Minato. Ia selalu selalu manahan amarahnya yang bercampur rasa sakit hati bila melihat Minato digoda dan dicumbu perempuan lain selain dirinya. Tapi satu hal yang membuat ia merasa sedikit tenang, ia tahu kalau Minato selalu menolak perempuan – perempuan yang memberikan cintanya pada Minato.

**Minato pov**

"Woy, Kushina! Jangan melamun terus! Sekarang masih pagi." ujarku membuyarkan lamunan Kushina sambil memukul pundaknya. Entah kenapa akhir – akhir ini aku terlalu sering melihat Kushina sedang melamun. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Lalu aku pergi menuruni tangga hendak pergi ke dapur di lantai bawah, aku membuat kopi untuk ku minum dan sekalian aku membuatkan teh untuk Kushina. Selesai menyeduh kopi dan teh, aku langsung menemui Kushina yang sedang duduk – duduk di teras lantai 2. Ia terlihat sedang menikmati pemandangan yang sangat indah.

"Silakan diminum tehnya, Kushina!" ujarku sambil memberikan tehnya.

"Wah wah wah, terimakasih ya Minato, kau baik sekali." respon Kushina. Ia mengambilnya, tapi tidak langsung diminum, melainkan menaruhnya di meja. Ya mungkin karena masih panas.

"Ngomong – ngomong memangnya kau tidak berangkat kuliah hari ini?" tanyaku sekedar membuka pembicaraan.

"Oh my God! Aku lupa sekarang aku harus masuk kuliah. Kalau tidak, bisa – bisa aku mati ditelan sama guru yang super galak itu." jawab Kushina. Tak ku sangka Kushina yang sedari tadi bersantai – santai tiba – tiba terkejut seakan – akan ia seperti tersambar petir jumbo setelah mendengar pertanyaanku barusan. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkanku dan segera bersiap – siap masuk kuliah.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Ya aku mau siap – siap berangkat kuliah lah, masa mulung di jalanan." jawabnya sambil berlari menuju kamarnya dan menyiapkan alat – alat kuliahnya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan teh mu?"

"Untukmu saja."

"Ya ampun, dasar cewek sialan, sudah capek – capek dibikinin teh, malah tidak diminum. Huh, dasar!" lirihku kesal.

Setengah jam kemudian Kushina datang menghampiriku yang sudah menghabiskan dua gelas minuman berbeda, teh dan kopi. Teh campur kopi dikocok dalam perut gimana rasanya yah? #Huek. Kushina kemudian memintaku untuk mengantarnya karena ia sudah hampir terlambat. Kebetulan, karena sekarang aku lagi tidak ada pekerjaan, langsung saja aku mengiyakan permintaannya. Sementara Kushina sedang bersiap, aku segera menyiapkan motorku tersayang.

"Ayo naik, Kushina!" ujarku. Kushina pun naik di motorku. Tanpa sadar aku menarik dan menuntun pelan dan lembut tangan Kushina untuk melingkar di pinggangku, seperti layaknya memakai ikat pinggang. Ku lihat Kushina dari kaca spion wajahnya merona merah malu – malu. Aku tersadar bahwa aku telah berlebihan terhadap Kushina.

"Eh ma-maaf ya Kushina, aku tidak sengaja melingkarkan tanganmu di pinggangku." aku terbata – bata untuk mengatakannya. Aku merasa wajahku blushing.

"Ti-tidak apa – apa, bisa aku maklumin kok." jawabnya.

Kami pun berangkat. Di tengah perjalanan Kushina berpegangan erat, bisa dibilang memeluk erat pinggangku, lalu kepalanya bersandar di pundakku. Ia benar – benar membuatku merinding sampai – sampai aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi dalam mengendarai motorku.

"PRAAKK," aku menabrak motor berwarna merah milik seseorang. Orang itu tidak kuat menyeimbangkan motornya sehingga ia jatuh, sedangkan motorku tetap berdiri tegar karena aku dapat menyeimbangkan tubuh motorku yang besar. Kemudian aku secara diam – diam memundurkan motorku hendak pergi kabur, lalu aku menjalankan motor setengah ngebut sambil menyampingi motor orang tersebut.

"KABUUUUR!" aku teriak sambil menjalankan motor dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku tidak tau apa yang dikatakan orang itu setelah aku pergi. Dan aku tidak mau tau. Aku tidak peduli.

Kami telah sampai di tempat Kushina berkuliah. Kushina turun dari motorku lalu bertanya,

"Eh, Minato tadi kau hampir saja membuatku jantungan, untung saja kau cepat – cepat kabur dari orang itu, memangnya kenapa kau bisa sampai menabrak kendaraan orang lain sih?" tanya Kushina.

"Kalau kau mau tau, itu semua gara – gara kau!"

"Kok gara – gara aku sih?"

"Gara – gara kau yang menyenderkan dagumu di pundakku. Itu membuatku merinding, kau tahu? Itu juga yang menyebabkan aku tidak konsen mengendarai motor. Tapi jujur saja aku sangat menikmatinya. Kapan – kapan kita seperti ini lagi ya! Hehe!" jawabku menggoda Kushina.

"Hah, ternyata kau masih mesum juga seperti dulu. Dasar otak mesum!" bentak Kushina dengan setengah blushing di kedua pipinya. Lalu ia memasuki sekolahnya. Setelah itu aku langsung menarik gas, hendak pergi ke rumah Kushina, alias pulang.

setelah menjelang sore aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Langsung saja aku bukakan pintu. Dan ternyata Kushina sudah pulang. Ia terlihat sangat lelah, aku tidak tau sebabnya ia bisa begitu lelah karena apa.

"Oh, Kushina! Ternyata kau. Aku pikir siapa. Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku kalau kau mau pulang, kan aku bisa menjemputmu? Supaya kita bisa berduaan, heh." tanyaku menggoda Kushina. Aku memang sangat suka menggodanya. Aku bukan bermaksud menggodanya, tapi aku suka dengan wajahnya yang merona merah. Entah mengapa aku bisa sangat menyukai wajahnya yang memerah, hanya waktu yang dapat menjawabnya.

"Ya tadinya aku mau menghubungimu, hanya saja aku sadar kalau aku sedari tadi memang tidak membawa handphone. Lalu aku melihat Mikoto sedang menunggu seseorang, tapi orang itu tidak datang – datang katanya. Lalu aku mengajak Mikoto untuk pulang bareng." jawab Kushina. Ku lihat wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Jalan? Tidak naik kendaraan?" tanyaku kaget.

"Iya, benar." jawab Kushina.

'Huh, pantas saja dia terlihat begitu sangat lelah.' batinku bilang.

"Ya sudah kau beristirahatlah dulu, kau terlihat sangat lelah hari ini." ujarku pada Kushina.

"Ya, baiklah."

Kushina pun tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Aku diam – diam memperhatikan mimik wajahnya yang imut. Tetapi tiba – tiba aku melihat Kushina seperti sedang gelisah. Wajahnya menoleh ke kiri, kadang juga ke kanan. Dan badannya menyerong ke kanan dan juga ke kiri. Sifatnya yang terlihat gelisah membuatku mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kushina! Kau tidak apa – apa, Kushina?" tanyaku dengan rasa khawatir yang menyelimuti perasaanku. Ku dengar Kushina menyebut ayahnya, menyebut ibunya, dan juga menyebut kakaknya. Matanya pun mulai mengeluarkan cairan yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Kushina! Bangunlah, Kushina!" aku pun memegangi tangannya yang ramping, aku berusaha menahan gerakannya yang tak menentu. Akhirnya Kushina terbangun dari mimpinya yang amatlah buruk baginya. Tapi ia tetap tak menyadarkan diri, lalu ia menarikku lalu ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku, tangannya memelukku erat – erat dan ia bilang bahwa ia tidak mau kehilangan ibunya, ayahnya, kakaknya, dan yang terakhir membuatku terkejut, ia bilang kalau ia tidak mau kehilangan aku.

'Kushina, apa kau mempunyai perasaan Khusus terhadapku?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Minato, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Aku sudah kehilangan semua keluargaku. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Minato." kata Kushina , membuatku makin merasa ingin mengeluarkan semua isi hatiku kepadanya bahwa aku mencintainya. Lalu Kushina tersadar, tapi segera ia mendorongku dengan keras sehingga aku menubruk dinding tembok.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya sambil mengusap air matanya.

"A-apa kau tidak sadar? Kau sendiri yang menarikku dan memelukku, dan kau juga bilang kalau kau tidak mau kehilangan ibumu, ayahmu, kakakmu, dan..."

"Dan apa?"

"Dan aku." jawabku.

"Jangan bercanda!" ia bertanya dengan serius.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius. Sudahlah tak usah dibahas lagi! Sebanarnya kau mimpi apa tadi? Sepertinya mimpimu itu buruk, dan seperti memperlihatkan ulang kajadian kematian keluargamu?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh kalau begitu aku minta maaf ya, Minato, karena aku sudah menuduhmu dan mendorongmu hingga kau terbentur tembok."

"Tidak apa – apa, tadi aku bertanya, ayo jawab!" ujarku.

"Ya baiklah. Seperti yang sudah kau duga, tadi aku mimpi buruk. Aku melihat ayahku dibunuh sesosok pria yang memakai topeng karena ayah melindungi ibuku. Saat ibu nyaris ditusuk dengan pedang, ayahku datang berlari cepat, lalu dipukulnya pria yang bertopeng itu sampai ia terjatuh dan pedangnya terlepas dari tangannya. Ayah mengambil pedang milik pria bertopeng itu, ayah mengangkat pedangnya hendak menusuk pria bertopeng itu. Tetapi sebelum ayah menusuk pria bertopeng itu seseorang datang dari belakang ayah dan menusuk ayah dengan pedang miliknya. Aku perhatikan orang yang menusuk ayah itu mempunyai rambut panjang dan bermata mirip seperti ular. Aku merinding ketakutan melihat orang itu. Lalu kakak datang dan memukul pria berambut panjang itu, pria itu terpental jauh. Kakak kemudian mendekati pria yang memakai topeng itu. Lalu kakak menarik kerah baju pria itu dan mengangkatnya sampai ia berdiri, pria itu memberontak dan memukul kepala kakak dengan tangan kanannya, tapi dengan cepat kakak menghindari pukulan pria itu. Entah kenapa kakak merintih kesakitan, ternyata saat kakak menghindari pukulan pria itu, tangan kiri pria itu menusuk perut kakak hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah. Aku tidak kuat melihatnya , Minato. Ibu yang merintih kesakitan karena sebelumnya ia dipukuli pria bertopeng itu berusaha bangkit menyelamatkan kakak, tapi yang terjadi ibu malah ditangkap dan mau dibawa entah kemana. Tapi ibu tidak ingin dibawa oleh orang – orang jahat seperti mereka, ia pun mengambil pedang mereka dan bunuh diri, tapi sebelumnya ibu melakukan perlawanan dan membunuh pria bertopeng itu, sementara pria berambut panjang itu mengindarinya lalu menusuk ibu dari belakang." Kushina menjelaskannya dengan penuh isakan tangis di setiap kalimatnya, air matanya pun ikut mengalir saat ia mengucapkan kata ibu, ayah, dan kakaknya. Benar – benar membuat suasana menjadi dingin sebentar.

Langsung saja aku mengusap air matanya yang terus mengaliri pipinya yang putih mulus. Aku berusaha menenangkannya pikirannya. Setelah Kushina merasa lebih baik, aku langsung bertanya,

"Apakah kau yakin dengan mimpimu itu?"

"Entahlah tapi mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata," jawabnya.

"Lalu sekarang kau mau melakukan apa?" tanyaku meyakinkannya untuk berbuat sesuatu yang lebih berguna dari pada terus menangisi kepergian keluarganya.

"Aku ingin mencari tahu apakah mimpi itu benar atau tidak!" jawabnya dingin.

"Oke, aku akan membantumu, Kushina." ucapku.

"Terimakasih, Minato."

**Normal pov**

Keesokan harinya, Kushina yang terbangun dari tidurnya bersiap mandi, kemudian menyiapkan sarapan untuk Minato dan dirinya.

"Selamat pagi, Kushina!" ucap Minato setelah bangun tidur. Sementara Kushina sedang menyiapkan makanan, Minato hendak pergi mandi.

"Selamat pagi juga, Minato!" ucap Kushina yang sedang menyiapkan makanan.

Setelah Minato selesai mandi, ia langsung menuju meja makan, tidak sabar untuk mencicipi makanan buatan Kushina yang lezat. Kushina yang sudah menunggu di meja makan menyambut Minato dengan ramah. Hah, suasana yang menyenangkan.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Minato.

"Tidak juga ah. Ayo kita makan!" ujar Kushina.

Sebelum makan mereka berdoa. Setelah itu mereka mencicipi makanan Kushina yang super mamamia lezatos.

"Hemm, seperti biasa, makananmu selalu enak, Kushina." Kushina hanya tersenyum manis mendengar pujian Minato yang masih belum tahu tentang perasaan Kushina kepadanya.

"Terimakasih, Minato."

Setelah makan Minato mengambil piring Kushina yang sudah selesai makan. Ia hendak mencuci piring. Ia tidak mau Kushina kelelahan. Benar – benar pria yang perhatian. Tidak juga sih, dia hanya perhatian pada Kushina seorang. Perempuan yang lainnya yang menginginkan dirinya sebagai kekasih dibiarkannya. Karena di mata Minato, perempuan yang dapat memikat hatinya hanyalah Kushina seorang. Ketika hendak menuju tempat cuci piring, minato tak sengaja menyenggol vas bunga. Minato menengok ke tempat vas bunga itu berada. Untunglah vas bunga itu hanya terjatuh di tempatnya. Kalau jatuh ke lantai bisa - bisa pecah, dan Minato nanti bisa mati berdiri karena Kushina. Ah, Minato melihat ada putih – putih terselip di bawah vas bunga itu. Ternyata sebuah amplop yang berisi surat wasiat. Minato tidak ingin membacanya karena ia berpikir bahwa ini adalah rumah Kushina, ia tahu bahwa itu Khusus untuk Kushina.

"Kushina! Mari kesini, ada sesuatu!" ucap Minato memanggl Kushina.

"Ya, ada apa, Minato?" tanya Kushina dengan wajah heran.

"Lihat itu, ada surat untukmu. Ayo baca, aku mau cuci piring dulu ya." ujarku pada Kushina sambil menunjukan surat itu pada Kushina.

**Kushina pov**

Aku langsung memngambil amplop itu, lalu aku mengambil kertas di dalam amplop itu, yang ku lihat adalah sebuah surat. Langsung saja aku baca isi surat itu.

_Kushina sayang, ibu tahu kalau ini akan terjadi padamu. Ibu tahu kamu akan hidup sendirian sebatang kara tanpa keluarga yang menyayangimu._

"Ibu salah, sekarang aku tidak sendirian, ibu." lirih Kushina, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

_Asal kamu ketahui, dari dulu, sebelum ibu menikah dengan ayahmu, ibu selalu di incar oleh seseorang yang suka memakai topeng yang bernama Madara. Ibu tidak tahu apa tujuannya mengincarku. Sebelum menikah ibu bilang pada ayahmu bahwa ibu mempunyai seorang musuh yang selalu mengincar ibu. Tapi ayahmu tetap berkeras kepala, karena ia sangat mencintai ibu, ia tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi setelah kami menikah. Baginya nyawa ibu adalah nyawanya juga. Jadi ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa ibu, ia ingin sekali melindungi ibu dari orang yang mengincar ibu. Setelah kami menikah, ibu tidak pernah melihat pria yang bertopeng itu lagi untuk mengincar ibu. Sampai kakakmu lahir dan sampai kau telah berusia 14 tahun ibu sudah mulai lupa dengan pria bertopeng itu. Tapi saat kau mulai menginjak usia 16 tahun, pria bertopeng itu muncul dalam kehidupan ibu lagi. Tapi kali ini pria itu membawa temannya yang berambut panjang, dan bermata persis seperti ular, ibu tidak mengenal pria itu. Ibu sengaja tidak memberitahumu tentang ini, Kushina karena ibu sangat sayang sama kamu, ibu tidak ingin kamu terlibat dalam masalah ini, ibu tidak ingin kau mati, tetaplah hidup Kushina. Ibu harap kamu mendapatkan pasangan hidup seperti ayahmu yang selalu sayang pada ibu. Selamat menempuh hidupmu sendiri, Kushina. Maafkan ibu karena ibu tidak bisa mendampingimu di setiap hari – harimu yang berharga. Sekali lagi ibu minta maaf, Kushina. Ibu harap kau bisa memaafkan ibu. Ibu sayang kamu selamanya._

"Ternyata mimpiku kemarin benar – benar nyata. Pria bertopeng itu, dan pria yang bermata ular, mereka benar – benar ada, dan mereka yang membunuh keluargaku. Terima kasih ibu sudah memberikan aku hidup. Aku akan mendapatkan seseorang yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupku, ibu. Aku yakin dia sama seperti ayah yang selalu mencintai ibu. Tapi aku belum bisa mengatakannya, bu, bantulah aku untuk mengatakannya, ibu, karena hanya dialah yang dapat menarik hatiku. Dan ibu juga tidak usah merasa bersalah karena ibu tidak bisa mendampingiku, sebab aku sudah didampingi seseorang yang akan menjadi kekasihku, aku yakin itu. Aku sayang ibu juga selamanya. Dan aku juga sayang ayah dan kakak yang sudah membela ibu." lirih Kushina. Minato pun sudah selesai mencuci piring dan menemuiku yang tengah menangis.

"Kushina! Sampai kapan kau terus menangisi kepergian mereka? Bukankah aku pernah bilang kalau aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi setelah kejadian di makam keluargamu tujuh tahun yang lalu? Dimana Kushina yang dulu ku kenal? Kushina yang selalu tegar dan tegas?" ujar Minato. Aku tahu kalau ia ingin membuat aku bangkit lagi dari keterpurukanku selama ini.

"Maafkan aku, Minato," aku ingin mengusap air mataku, tapi tangan Minato menghentikan gerakanku. Pikiranku sempat kosong saat Minato memegang tanganku. Lalu ia mengangkat tangannya dan menghapus air mataku yang mengalir di pipiku. Ku rasakan tangan lembut nan hangat yang menyentuh pipiku.

"Kenapa kau menangis, memangnya apa isi surat itu? Sini biar ku baca!" aku langsung memberikan surat itu pada Minato.

"Whaatt! Jadi mimpimu kemarin benar – benar nyata?" tanya Minato terkejut.

"Iya. Aku juga tak kalah terkejutnya dibanding denganmu." jawab Kushina.

"Lalu kau berpikir kalau kau ingin menemuinya, benar?"

"Ya, kau benar. Kau memang hebat, Minato, kau dapat mengetahui pikiranku."

"Yaah, kalau begitu maumu, aku akan selalu mendampingimu, Kushina. Aku akan selalu melindungimu, ingat itu baik – baik." perkataan Minato sukses membuatku blushing. Aku berpikir ia memang mirip seperti ayah. Orang yang ingin melindungi ibu.

'Minato, apa kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti perasaanku padamu?' tanya batinku.

"Ya baiklah, kapan kita mencarinya?" tanya Minato.

"Sekarang." jawabku singkat.

"Yah okelah, sekarang!"

"Ya sudah, ayo!"

"Ayo!"

"Ayo, pergi!" aku mulai, kesal.

"Yah ayo!"

"Ayo pergi! Kenapa kau masih di situ?" aku membentak Minato.

"Kau juga kenapa masih di sini?" tanyanya.

"Aku menunggumu bergerak, Minato!" aku memberi sedikit penekanan pada kata 'Minato'.

"Oh,kau menungguku? Pantas saja kau tidak bergerak. Aku sendiri menunggumu bergerak, baru aku juga bergerak pergi mengikutimu." jawab Minato.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku pergi ya." jawabku sambil pergi menyembunyikan wajahku yang sedikit memerah.

Kami pergi keluar bersama – sama. Minato yang seorang detektif sudah siap dengan peralatan seorang detektif. Minato keluar memakai kajet hitam. Di balik jaketnya terdapat banyak kantung untuk menyembunyikan semua peralatannya. Aku hanya membawa surat dari ibu. Aku memakai baju kaus putih dan dilapisi dengan jaket berwarna putih juga, aku memakai rok yang panjangnya sekitar dua senti di atas lutut. Aku juga memakai topi untuk menghalangi silaunya sinar matahari dari kepalaku. Sebenarnya aku memakai topi bukan karena itu, tapi aku ingin menampilkan penampilanku yang memang tomboy. Topi itu hanya menutupi rambutku di sekitar kepalaku, rambutku yang panjang ku biarkan tetap tergerai. Aku tidak ingin tampil cantik. Tapi entah kenapa dengan Minato.

"Wah, kau cantik sekali hari ini Kushina." ucap Minato. Aku heran kenapa Minato tetap memujiku, padahal aku tidak tampil cantik, malah aku tampil layaknya seorang pria.

"Yang benar saja, aku tidak berdandan tampil cantik kok, malahan dandananku seperti seorang pria yang memakai topi?" tanyaku sambil menunduk malu.

"Itulah hebatnya kau, kau perempuan yang tetap terlihat manis dan cantik, walaupun kau tidak berdandan. Biar ku beritahu ya, dari dulu aku sangat suka rambut merahmu yang tergerai itu. Apalagi sekarang kau memakai topi, dan membiarkan rambutmu tetap tergerai. Jadi biarkan rambutmu tergerai ya! Kau terlihat sangat cantik kalau seperti itu, aku menyukaimu, Kushina! ...Upss..." Minato mengucapkannya dengan tulus dan dari hatinya yang paling dalam, tapi di akhir kalimatnya ia merasa keceplosan dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan cepat. Aku sangat terkejut saat Minato berkata bahwa ia menyukaiku, dan wajah merah meronaku pun tak dapat ku tahan lagi, jadi ku biarkan wajahku terlihat merah di hadapannya.

"Te-terimakasih, Minato! Kau juga terlihat tampan. Aku juga menyukaimu, Mina-. Upsss..." ucapanku terpotong saat aku baru sadar mengatakannya. Aku juga tak sadar bisa mengeluarkan kata itu. Ternyata aku juga keceplosan seperti dia. Ku perhatikan wajah Minato juga memerah.

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat! Dari tadi kita hanya bicara saja, kapan berangkatnya?" tanyaku pada Minato. Aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ahahaha! Iya kau benar, ayo kita pergi. Tujuan kita bukan menikmati penampilan sendiri, kan?"

"Hikhiks! Habisnya kau duluan sih!"

**Normal pov**

Kami berdua akhirnya pergi setelah berbincang – bincang tak jelas. Di tengah perjalanan, Minato meyakinkan Kushina apakah surat itu benar – benar dari ibunya. Kushina pun membuka kembali isi surat itu, ia memperhatikan tulisan itu dengan teliti. Itu memang benar tulisan ibunya. Tulisan ibu Kushina memang indah. Ibunya juga kalau berbicara suka mengulang kalimat seperti di surat itu yang '_Sekali lagi ibu minta maaf, Kushina.'_ Jadi itulah yang membuat Kushina yakin kalau ibunya yang menulis surat ini. Tidak lama kemudian ada seorang yang membawa barang seperti sedang pindahan rumah, yang seumuran dengan ayah Kushina menabrak Kushina. Barang – barangnya terjatuh. Lalu Kushina membantunya, tak sadar dompet Kushina jatuh. Orang yang ditabrak Kushina menyadari hal itu, lalu ia mengambil dompetnya Kushina, sebelum ia memberikannya pada Kushina, ia sempat membukanya.

'Wowow, ternyata anak ini adalah anak dari orang yang ku incar selama ini, pantas saja aku seperti mengenalnya, dia memang mirip dengan ibunya, hehe!' pria itu menyeringai, menampilkan senyum liciknya. Ternyata pria itulah yang bernama Madara. Tak lama kemudian setelah senyam – senyum sendiri seperti orang gila, pria itu mengembalikan dompet milik Kushina.

"Ini, nona! Dompet anda terjatuh tadi." kata pria yang bernama Madara itu, sambil memberi dompet Kushina.

"Oh, terimakasih ya, pak!" ucap Kushina sambil mengambil dompetnya dari tangan Madara yang kasar, bau, keriput, hitam, jelek, hidup lagi*dipentung Madara*.

Kushina yang tidak menyadari bahwa pria yang di depannya sekarang adalah pria yang sering memakai topeng yang ada dalam mimpinya, hanya saja pria itu sedang tidak memakai topengnya, sehingga Kushina dan Minato tidak mengetahuinya, kalau pria yang di depannya adalah pria yang sedang di carinya, sekaligus pria yang sudah membunuh keluarganya. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Kushina jika Madara sudah mulai menerornya? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Man Detective**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Crime**

**Pair: MinaKushi**

**Warning : Banyak Typo, dan... **

**Kesalahan apapun yang kalian temukan di fic ini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like don't read!**_

_**Enjoy it, guys!**_

**Chapter 3**

Setelah bertemu dengan pria yang bernama Madara itu, mereka melanjutkan tujuan mereka kembali mencari orang yang sebenarnya sudah mereka temui barusan. Saat Minato merasa jarak antara mereka berdua dengan pria itu sudah aman, Minato berbicara secara pribadi dengan Kushina agar tidak diketahui pria tadi.

"Sssstt, Kushina_-chan_!" panggil Minato pada Kushina yang sudah berada pada posisi yang sedikit jauh di depan Minato.

"Ya, Minato-_kun_! Ada apa? Kalau cara berjalanmu seperti itu kapan kita bisa menemui orang yang bertopeng itu? Nanti kau akan ku tinggalkan _dattebane_!" tanya Kushina sambil menoleh ke arah Minato. Ia sedikit heran melihat Minato yang jalannya lambat karena sebentar menoleh ke belakang, sebentar menoleh ke belakang lagi. Lalu Kushina memperlambat langkah kakinya untuk menunggu Minato. Minato berlari ke arah Kushina lalu membisikan sesuatu pada Kushina.

"Eh, Kushina_-chan_! Aku merasa curiga sama orang yang menabrakmu tadi," ucap Minato.

Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ehh, memangnya ada apa dengan orang itu? Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan pembunuhan keluargaku?" tanya Kushina.

"Ya, mungkin saja. Aku tadi melihatnya tersenyum pahit saat melihat dompetmu yang berisikan foto kaa-_san_mu. Senyumnya itu membawa hawa membunuh di wajahnya, hal itulah yang membuatku mencurigainya." Minato menjelaskan semua yang ada di otaknya (baca:pikirannya) tentang pria itu.

"Lalu?" pertanyaan singkat dari Kushina.

"Lalu aku berpikir kalau orang tadi adalah pria yang bertopeng, yang sudah membunuh keluargamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa membuat kesimpulan bodoh seperti ini tanpa bukti yang sangat jelas. Lebih baik kita memata-matainya terlebih dahulu, bagaimana?" ujar Minato.

"Oke, jika hal ini berkaitan dengan kematian keluargaku, akan kulakukan!" jawab Kushina tanpa ragu-ragu dan juga tegas.

"Ayo kita ikuti dia!" kata Minato sambil menunjuk ke arah pria yang tadi. Mereka mengikuti pria tersebut sampai di sebuah hotel yang lumayan terpandang di daerah itu. Kemudian mereka memasuki hotel itu karena ingin mengikuti pria tersebut. Setelah pria itu sampai di kamarnya, Minato izin buang air kecil sebentar pada Kushina. Saat Minato berada di toilet, tiba-tiba seseorang mendekati Kushina lalu dibekapnya mulut Kushina dengan kain yang telah diberi obat bius. Kushina tak sadarkan diri, kemudian Kushina diseret ke dalam kamar yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar orang yang mereka ikuti tadi. Minato sudah kembali dari toilet dan ia tidak menemukan Kushina yang harusnya berada di depan kamar orang yang diikutinya. Minato berusaha untuk tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh dan menunggunya karena ia berpikir kalau Kushina hanya pergi buang air juga. Tapi nyatanya lama-lama Minato mulai mengkhawatirkan Kushina dan panik, kemudian mencari Kushina. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang mengikutinya, Minato melihat orang itu, tapi tidak menyadari bahwa orang itu sedang mengikutinya karena ia sedang sibuk sendiri mencari Kushina yang menghilang. Minato menemui orang itu lalu menanyakan keberadaan Kushina dengan memberitahu ciri-ciri fisik Kushina. Orang itu hanya menggeleng bertanda bahwa ia tidak melihat orang yang sedang dicari Minato. Minato lalu pergi lagi mencari Kushina. Saat Minato pergi membelakangi orang itu, dengan cepat orang itu membekap Minato dengan kain yang dipakai untuk membekap Kushina sebelumnya. Minato tak menyadarkan diri lalu diseret ke kamar orang yang diikutinya atau kamar yang bersebelahan dengan tempat Kushina diculik.

_**~A Man Detective~**_

"Ngh!" begitu bunyi desahan yang keluar dari mulut Kushina yang ditutup dengan kain saat ia bangun dari pingsannya. Ia mendapati kaki dan tangannya diikat dengan tali yang cukup kuat seperti tali rafia *dicekik Madara*, dan mulutnya yang ditutupi kain.

"Ah, ternyata kau sudah bangun nona!" sebuah suara yang sepertinya belum lama pernah ia dengar.

"Mmmphh!" desah Kushina. Kushina melihat orang yang telah menabraknya.

"Oh iya aku lupa!" ucap orang itu sambil membuka kain yang menutupi mulut Kushina.

"Ah, jadi kau! Kau yang membiusku tadi?" tanya Kushina.

"Yayayaya... Kau salah. Orang yang membiusmu adalah orang suruhanku," jawab orang itu dengan santainya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau menculikku di sini?" bentak Kushina.

"Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya dulu padamu! Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?" tanya balik orang itu. Kushina terdiam sebentar lalu tak sengaja ia melihat sebuah topeng yang tergantung di dinding.

"CCUIH!" Kushina tiba-tiba menyemprotkan air liurnya ke wajah orang itu, alias ngeludahin.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Madara itu, hah? Dasar orang brengsek! Tidak punya perasaan! Pembunuh! Kau yang menyiksa kaa-_san_ku! Kau yang membunuh keluargaku! Kau tidak pantas terlahir di dunia ini! Sudah sepantasnya kau ku ludahi! Akan ku bunuh kau! Grrrrhh!" Kushina menggeram, membentak, dan memaki orang itu dengan mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya, giginya menggertak kencang dan sedikit membentuk taring.

"Heh! Kau bilang apa barusan, hah? Kau mau seperti kaa-_san_mu? Berani sekali kau melawanku! Akan ku bunuh kau secara perlahan sama seperti kaa-_san_mu," ucap orang yang bernama Madara itu. Ia menjambak rambut merah Kushina dan mengeluarkan pisaunya lalu menempelkannya pada pipi Kushina. Tapi madara tidak jadi menggoresnya. Lalu ia menampar pipi Kushina dengan keras.

"BRAAAKK!" Bersamaan dengan tamparan yang ditujukan pada Kushina, suara tendangan seseorang yang mendobrak pintu dari luar, membuat Kushina dan Madara terkejut.

Terlihatlah seorang berambut putih perak, memakai kacamata, dan di sampingnya terdapat pria berambut kuning seperti durian yang sangat Kushina kenal.

"K-kau?" Madara tambah terkejut ketika ia melihat orang yang selama ini ia percayai sebagai suruhannya. "Ka-Kabuto... Apa yang kau lakukan, dan.. Kenapa kau melepaskannya?" tanya Madara sambil menunjuk ke arah Minato. Ia masih terkejut.

"CUKKUUP! Aku sudah muak dengan semua perlakuanmu terhadap semua orang! Kali ini aku yang akan membalas kematian keluargaku!" bentak orang yang bernama Kabuto kepada Madara. Ucapan Kabuto membuat Kushina terkejut. Minato terlihat biasa-biasa saja mendengar ucapan Kabuto. Kelihatannya Ia seperti sudah mengetahuinya.

'Dia... keluarganya telah dibunuh Madara? Sama seperti aku, tapi bagaimana ia bisa menjadi anak buah Madara?' batin Kushina.

**FLASHBACK**

Saat Minato di culik Kabuto, Minato berusaha membebaskan dari Kabuto. Kabuto melihat tingkah Minato, lalu ia menghampiri Minato. "Kau jangan coba-coba lari melepaskan diri, kalau tidak kau akan mati di tanganku!" ucap Kabuto dingin.

"Katakan dimana Kushina-_chan_!" ucap Minato. Kabuto yang mendengarnya langsung mengambil pistol dan mengarahkannya di kepala Minato.

"Sudah kubilang jangan macam-macam denganku!" ucap Kabuto sambil menempatkan sasaran pistolnya ke mata Minato.

"Aku tidak peduli! Sampai matipun aku akan tetap ingin melindungi Kushina-_chan_," ucap Minato dengan tegas. Ucapan Minato membuat Kabuto merinding. Ia teringat akan pesan terakhir ayahnya yang mirip dengan ucapan Minato barusan. "Hah, kenapa kau tidak menembakku sekarang? Kau takut membu-," Minato kaget dan menghentikan kalimatnya ketika dengan tiba-tiba Kabuto melepas ikatan di kakinya dan kemudian ikatan di tangannya.

Kemudian Kabuto menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok. Minato melihat kabuto mengeluarkan tetesan air mata. Ia bingung terhadap sikap Kabuto yang tiba-tiba saja berubah drastis.

"Kau tahu? Ucapanmu membuatku mengingat akan pesan ayahku sebelum meninggal," kata Kabuto. "Beliau adalah sosok yang selalu saya hormati. Dia sudah dibunuh oleh Madara."

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa menjadi anak buah Madara?" tanya Minato.

"Ayahku dulunya juga anak buah Madara. Entah kenapa ia sangat mengagumi Madara. Pada saat ayahku gagal dalam menjalankan tugas dari Madara, Madara tidak terima dan kesal terhadap ayahku, lalu ayahku dibunuh dengan cara di tembak di bagian perutnya. Kemudian Madara pergi begitu saja. Aku yang sedari tadi mengintip kelakuan Madara terhadap ayahku langsung menghampiri ayah. Ayah bilang padaku kalau _aku harus melindungi Madara, tidak peduli sampai matipun aku harus melindunginya_. Tapi aku tidak ingin melindungi orang yang sudah membunuh ayahku. Aku melihat ayahku sudah tidak bernafas lagi. Aku merasa bingung antara memilih pesan ayah atau tidak. Akhirnya aku memilih menuruti pesan ayah untuk melindungi Madara. Hal itu kulakukan dengan setengah hati," jelas Kabuto dengan susah payah menghadapi air matanya yang terus terjatuh.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kabuto mangarahkan pistol ke mata Madara, tanpa ragu-ragu ia menembaknya.

"DOOORR"

Tembakan Kabuto diiringi dengan tembakan Orochimaru yang datang tiba-tiba dan menembak Kabuto. Kini Madara dan Kabuto sama-sama tersungkur dan jatuh berlumuran darah.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUE<strong>_

* * *

><p>AN: Author lagi belajar menggunakan 'panggilan dalam bahasa Jepang' seperti _san, nii, chan, nee, kun, kaa-san, tou-san_ dan lain-lain.


End file.
